The present disclosure relates to a receiving apparatus, an information processing method, a program, a transmitting apparatus, and an application interlocking system, and more particularly to a receiving apparatus, an information processing method, a program, a transmitting apparatus, and an application interlocking system which are suitable for being used in a case where an application program is run in conjunction with reproduction of content such as a television program.
For example, let us consider a case where, for a viewer of a TV (television) program, information (performers, an outline, a trailer, and the like) associated with a TV program being broadcasted (hereinafter simply referred to as a program), information (news, weather forecast, traffic information, and the like) which is not directly related to the program but is useful for the viewer, and the like are displayed on a screen.
In order to realize this, it is only necessary that a command to acquire and run a dedicated application program (hereinafter abbreviated to an application) is transmitted to a TV receiving set or the like in conjunction with the proceeding of the program. Actually, in Japan, Europe, and the like, it has already been realized by transmitting the command concerned and the application by utilizing a band for a data broadcasting in a TV broadcasting signal (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-50237).
On the other hand, in the US, since the band for the data broadcasting is not provided in the TV broadcasting signal and an alternative method is not yet established, it is not yet realized that the application is carried out in conjunction with the proceeding of the program.
It is to be noted that in the US, the number of family units each of which views a program through a CATV (Cable Television), an IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) or the like is larger than the number of family units each of which directly receives a TV broadcasting wave with a TV receiving set to view a program. Since in the CATV or the IPTV, only a video signal and an audio signal of a program are extracted from a TV broadcasting signal to be delivered in some cases, even if the band for the data broadcasting is provided in the TV broadcasting signal in the US, there is no guarantee that the data broadcasting signal, including data on the application is transmitted up to a receiving apparatus.
In addition thereto, recently, not only in a case where a program being broadcasted is viewed, but also in a case where arbitrary content such as a program which is recorded to be reproduced, a video data a signal of which is read out from a package media such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) or a BD (Blu-ray Disc), or a moving picture a signal of which is downloaded from the Internet are viewed, there is a request that an application is desired to be executed in conjunction with such arbitrary content.